The Name Winchester
by mosters
Summary: A free verse poem I wrote. It tells their story up to now. Warning: Feels!


Winchester

Two lost brothers,  
A dead-beat father,  
One good mother, on the ceiling, still on fire.

Winchester

One angry, young brother.  
One lonely, confused, younger brother.  
A terrified, even more terrifying, drill sergeant as a father.  
And an uncle, not related by blood.  
The not forgotten, one dead wife and mother

Winchester

A terrifyingly, fiercely protective brother; even at the point, willing to do anything for his baby brother.  
A disobedient son, and a younger loving brother.  
An absent father, hunting his own demons, getting drunk of his own sins.  
The unrelated, adoring uncle, ashamed for the absent father.  
No mother.

Winchester

Brother, daddy's little soldier.  
Brother, happily college bound.  
Horrified, yet horrifying father.  
Sweet uncle, loyal through the years; though visits to him have gotten unpredictable.  
Still no mother.

Winchester

Feared and fearful brother.  
Girlfriend-having, still baby brother.  
Dad's gone, went missing on a hunting trip.  
Mom's been gone, long ago, in the remembered fire.  
Uncle, not even called that anymore.

Winchester

Brother, back to being Brother Bear.  
Brother, back to being the thing he hated.  
One girlfriend dead, by the same hand that killed thy mother.  
Dad still missing, leaving a wound,  
That does not stop aching.  
Saw uncle, for the first time in years.  
Lucky he's forgiving.

Winchester

Big Brother died.  
Sammy cried.  
Daddy sold his soul to the demon.  
Mommy's ghost is dead.  
Uncle Bobby's sad.

Winchester

Dean's angry, alone, and almost gone.  
Sam is cursing the god he believes in, foolishly;  
Jumping at his own shadow.  
The brothers are still together, but miles apart.  
Pray for them.  
I do.

Winchester

Sammy's the little boy, demon king,  
Wearing the crown, that fits his head perfectly.  
He drank the blood as a baby,  
One day, he won't be able to stop.  
His mother's death is his fault.  
Dean doesn't know what to do.  
Neither does lately-present, Uncle Bobby.

Winchester

Sam died.  
Bobby cried.  
Dean sold his soul to a demon.  
One year to live.  
Godspeed, friends.

Winchester

Dean's in Hell.  
Sam's alone.  
In the dark.  
Doing unholy things,  
Drinking demon blood.  
He doesn't give a damn,  
Not with Dean in Hell.  
When your reason to live is gone,  
Why are you alive?

Winchester

An angel gave Dean back to his Sammy.  
But Sammy isn't the same Sammy.  
Sammy might be gone.  
Everyone's afraid.  
No one's said it, yet.

Winchester

Armageddon happened.  
Sam blamed himself for Lucifer's rising.  
It was all their faults, really.

Winchester

They have to stop the impending doom, says Castiel.  
They may not care anymore, though.  
You honestly cannot blame them.

Winchester

Sam jumped into Lucifer's pit.  
Dean wants to die.  
He wants to die.  
Why can't he just die?

Winchester

Sammy was soulless for a whole year.  
Soulless.  
He blames himself for every bad thing that he did.  
Cas is the one that pulled him out,  
It was an act of guilt, and shame.

Winchester

Dean got his Sammy back,  
There's reason to live again.  
There's a family again.  
That's their whole point, right?

Winchester

Lucifer is in Sammy's head.  
Sam doesn't know what's real anymore.  
Castiel took the pain from him.  
God save them both.  
It's the least you can do.

Winchester

The war in heaven has started,  
There is no freedom.  
Not anymore.  
Was there ever?

Winchester

Cas and co. are leading a revolution;  
Cas is making deals with the King of Hell.  
Cas is trying.  
He really is.  
But we know how it goes.

Winchester

The beloved uncle is dead.  
Like Daddy.  
Like Mommy.  
Like friends.  
Like hope.  
Like Dean once was.  
Like Sam once was.  
They seem to be truly cursed.

Winchester

They found Purgatory.  
Castiel became God.  
More and more terror is coming,  
Coming into all hearts.  
Stay and make a bed, why don't you?

Winchester

Dean had to save the day, again.  
Dean got sucked into Purgatory.  
Cas got sucked into Purgatory.  
It wasn't worth saving the world.  
Was it?  
Is this world still worth saving?  
Are these people still worth saving?  
The truth tastes like acid, doesn't it?

Winchester

Sam thought he finally found happiness.  
Dean came back.  
Sammy dropped everything.  
For Dean.  
There is never another option.  
Not when it comes to Dean.

Winchester

Everything's seemingly back to normal.  
The brothers are keeping secrets, from each other, again.  
Dean is angry and humiliated by Sam.  
Is normal what they want?  
Is that what they deserve?  
Don't they know better?  
Haven't they learned?

Winchester

The secrets are leaking out, one by one.  
Each one breaking the others heart,  
One hurtful word at a time.  
Stabbing each other, with invisible knives.

Winchester

The trials have started,  
Sam volunteered.  
He has to do this,  
To make Dean love him again.  
He would do anything for that.  
Anything.  
Whatever fate is feeling that day.

Winchester

Bobby was rescued from Hell.  
Crowley was angry,  
But the angels made sure he got back to heaven.  
Good.  
Bobby was innocent in this war.

Winchester

The trials are almost complete.  
Crowley's going to be made human.  
The King will be saved.  
It was almost ruined by a Knight;  
But Sam took care of it.  
It was discovered,  
That even a monster,  
Even the King of Hell,  
Wants to be loved.  
Needs to be loved.  
_**"I just want to be loved."**_  
Sam understands.

Winchester

Sam was going to die completing those trials.  
Dean couldn't have that.  
Sam wanted to be sacrificed,  
Because who was Dean going to choose over him next?  
Another vampire?  
Another angel?  
Dean promised,  
_**"There is no one, past or present, that I would put in front of you."**_  
His Sammy had to believe him.

Winchester

So, they let the angels fall,  
And they let the gates of Hell stay open.  
As long as they had each other,  
It didn't matter what the price was.  
Not to them.  
To others, they didn't really care.  
They need each other.

Winchester

Castiel cried when he saw the angels fall.  
His family.  
His grace was taken.  
There was no one to blame but himself,  
As usual.

Winchester

Sam in a coma, then possessed by an angel.  
He doesn't even know.  
Dean was the one who gave permission.  
As per usual, Dean does whatever it takes to keep Sam alive.  
This game is being played again.  
Whatever it takes.  
Old habits sure die hard.

Winchester

Humanized Cas.  
Cas already has one murder attempt on his head.  
He doesn't understand.  
The cold and the hunger and the fear,  
Are coming.

Winchester

Cas came to live with them,  
Dean didn't let him.  
Ezekiel threatened to stop healing his Sammy.  
And that was that.  
There were no second guesses.

Winchester

This name is cursed.  
Isn't it?  
Their lives are played with,  
Like pieces on a game of chess.  
Aren't they?  
Who's playing the pieces?

Winchesters.

_**Please R & R!**_


End file.
